The Voice of an Angel
by AliceVermillion
Summary: A voice to seek. A voice to protect. A voice to save. The one thing Tsuna must strive for. A voice to forget the past and lead a life. A voice to change the future. That's what he had to find. His voice, his power. - The voice of an angel.


**The Voice of an Angel**

**A voice to seek. A voice to protect. A voice to save. The one thing Tsuna must strive for. A voice to forget the past and lead a life. A voice to change the future. That's what he had to find. His voice, his power. - The voice of an angel.**

**Rating: T**

**Disclaimer: I do not own KHR :)**

* * *

**_Prologue: The voice of the past_**

_Red..._

_Blood..._

_DEAD..._

Those three words. That grotesque picture still lingered in my head ever since that day...

**_"Okaa-san! Otou-san!"_**

My name is Sawada Tsunayoshi, the only son and heir of a prestigious family... or at least that's what they say I am. I don't really remember what my past is. I can only remember the smell of blood, the sound of gunshots and the sight fire burning in front of my eyes before I woke up in nothingness. It is only after a few hours before I came back realizing I have already lost my home, my parents, my family. I lost everything. I lost my memory and even my VOICE.

That's right, I lost my voice. Don't get me wrong. I know how to speak. I know I can. I can't just let it out. It's a little complicated like that. But you know, this loss of voice had brought me to my downfall. Nobody wanted me and I don't even know what's special with my voice.

**_"You disgusting child! You are nothing without them! Get off of my sight!"_**

One day, I was brought to my supposed to be relatives. At first they were overjoyed to see me and was even prepared to let me in and let me stay. But after my doctor told them about my condition, they started glaring at me and looked at me with disgusted eyes. It happened everytime even with non-related people. They will turn their backs at me and slam the door shut. Even my doctor had already left me saying that I was useless, homeless little brat who can't pay his expenses.

What he said was true, though. I was useless without my voice. I was homeless without a home. I was little spoiled brat who can't do anything without my parents. I endured this torture for a few years. I lived on the streets and did what I could to survive. But that was not until a kind stranger had help me move on.

* * *

_'Drip. Drop. Drip. Drop'_

It was the rainy season and raindrops are starting to fall. I gathered all my things, if those were even called that, and move to a shelter. I remember it was a dark alleyway and people rarely even go there so I was alone.

After setting my things up, just when I was about to sleep, a woman in her 40's or 50's came running down the alleyway. She stopped beside me and hid behind one of the boxes. Curious by her actions, I decided to approach her but when I did, she immediately covered my mouth with her hand and...

"Shhhh.." She said to me and after a few seconds, faint shouts could be heard outside.

"Boss! Where are you?" They yelled and I assumed the 'boss' they are talking about is the woman beside me. The shouts keep getting louder and louder until they are gone again. The woman sighed in relief then looked at me.

"Sorry about that!" She apologized. I stared at her. She had this fancy clothes and a tiny orange tattoo beneath her eye. I shook my head, signalizing that it was okay and she smiled. "My name is Luce. What is yours?"

Normally, I wouldn't answer that question since I couldn't trust anyone but nevertheless I trusted her so I tried opening my mouth in case some sound might come out but still none. Luckily, I still remembered the notepad and ballpen my doctor gave to me when I was in her care. So I grabbed it and started scribbling some words.

"So you can't talk, huh? Poor boy." Just when she said that, I have also finished writing and gave her the paper. She took it and read it. 'Sawada Tsunayoshi'. It was just enough to make her eyes widen. She began staring at the thing hanging from my neck then closed her eyes. I was already wondering what had happened but the next thing she said really threw me off guard.

**_"Tsunayoshi-kun, do you want to live with me?"_**

And that's how I came to live with Luce-san together with her daughter, Aria-san, and her granddaughter, Yuni.

Now, I'm already 14 years old and tomorrow will mark the day I lost everything, the 10th death anniversary of my parents, and the new beginning of my middle school life.

* * *

_"Tsuna!" I heard somebody shouted._

_"Tsuna! Run!" And then I saw a silhouette of a woman and a man behind her holding something against her head. Something shiny..._

_'Ring!' _

I gasped as I woke up from that nightmare. I found my hand stretched above as if reaching for something and felt tears fall from my eyes. I sighed and sat right up. 'That dream again.' I thought and looked at my alarm clock.

'7:30 am'

I blinked still absorbing the information. It was only after a minute when I realized I only have 30 minutes left to go to school. I jumped out of bed and quickly took a bath. 'I'm going to be late for school! And it's even the first day!'

After taking a bath, I stood in front of the mirror to fix myself. So I have brown spiky hair that doesn't know how to go down however you fix it, brown eyes to match it. I have fair complexion and my uniform is a little too big for my scrawny body. And on my neck, hidden behind my uniform, is a necklace with a ring attached to it. Its beauty is too hard not to notice. Its blue gem shone brightly under the light.

In case you are wondering how I got it, I found it on my pocket when I lived on the streets. To tell you the truth, countless of time I already thought of selling it if only not for my nagging feeling to not to. I feel that it is very important. I guess you can call it intuition. Anyways, after a last check on myself, I decided to run downstairs.

"Good morning, Tsuna-nii!" Was the first thing I heard this morning and it came from Yuni as she hugged me tightly. Just like her grandmother (and mother), she also had this tattoo under her eye that now I am getting the impression that it is a birthmark.

Anyways, I couldn't reply to her so I just patted her head and smiled just like I always did, only to get a pout.

"You still can't talk, Tsuna-nii? When will you?" She asked sadly. I am already at her side since she was three and she still anticipates to hear my voice.

'Someday.' I wrote on a piece paper. I saw Yuni looked disappointed but still tried to smile.

"Then promise me that I will be the first one to hear you say your 'good mornings'" She said holding out her pinky.

'I promise.' And I also held out my pinky. 'By the way, where's Aria-san and Luce-san?' I asked, well, kinda wrote.

"Mother is already at work and grandmother is waiting for you at the kitchen." She replied and I nodded then ran to the kitchen.

'I'm really sorry Luce-san! I woke up late!' I bowed down as I held the paper. After a minute of silence, laughter could be heard.

"It's okay, Tsu-kun! It's okay to oversleep once in a while. You've always made us breakfast so it's my turn today." She reassured me and ruffled my hair then she whispered. "It's today, isn't it?"

I nodded, fully understanding what she meant. Today is the day I lost my voice together with the day my parents died. Noticing the change of atmosphere, I decided to change the topic. I wrote something fast on my notepad. 'It's okay Luce-san! You are already my family. The past is in the past.'

Luce-san smiled and kissed me on the forehead. "You're right. Now come on, you're going to be late for school. Eat your breakfast and I've also made you your lunch."

'Thank you, Luce-san.' And so, I ate my breakfast and took off for school. Little did I know that Luce-san knew something about me that I don't, and that the ring is glowing behind my clothes. What's in store for me today?

"It's already time."

* * *

**Note: Tsuna's age when:**

4 when he lost his parents

6 when he lived on the streets

8 when Luce found him

And Yuni will be somewhere between 8 to 10.. I'm really confused with their age -_-

**A/N: I'm back! With another story! XDD lol. Don't worry! All my stories will be updated soon! after I finish all my exams.. I just can't help but post this story.. I'm a little angsty here.. XD (Our prom is yesterday, by the way. And I'm the only unique one XD Wearing knee high boots with my cocktail dress)**

**I made this because I got in an argument with my friends... And literally, No one is listening to me.. So I just want to shut my mouth up.. I know there's a lot of stories where Tsuna is mute but I will make this different :D**

**Question: Will I continue writing in 1st P.O.V or change it to 3rd P.O.V?**

**Thanks for reading! Please Review! (And follow, and fave!)**

**Ciao!**


End file.
